


Midnight Love

by teriyaki_babe



Series: Midnight Love | Sailor Uranus x Reader [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blindfolds, Established Relationship, F/F, I am but a sad sapphic, Just gals being pals, Kitten, Lesbian, Making Out, Minor Choking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Haruka, Vibrators, dom!haruka, just a little bit, my first smut!, sensory play, who is in love with Haruka Tenoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teriyaki_babe/pseuds/teriyaki_babe
Summary: "So that's how you want to play it, kitten?"Uhhhhhh,,,,I'm a lonely sapphic lesbian who is in love with Haruka. Completely self indulgent. Check tags for warnings, mild BDSM with a mostly soft top Haruka.
Relationships: Tenoh Haruka/Original Character(s), Tenoh Haruka/Reader
Series: Midnight Love | Sailor Uranus x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030218
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Midnight Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut, so please be nice and give any feedback you have!!! Thank you!!! <3<3<3

I stepped into the front door of our apartment after a very, very long day of work. I kicked my shoes off and took a moment to lean against the door. 

“Bad day?” Haruka called from her spot on the couch. She was reclining against the arm, one hand perched on the back of the couch, the other typing one-handed on her laptop as she checked her email.

“Just idiots again. If I never have to work a day in customer service again, I will be able to die happy.” I shrugged out of my coat and set my bag down, deciding to deal with it later. 

I stepped towards her, leaning over the couch to smile at her. She looked up from the laptop to smirk back, one corner of her lips quirking up as she looked at me for the first time since this morning. Her arm that was on the back of the couch gently grabbed my neck and pulled me closer, pecking me on the lips before releasing me. 

She moved the laptop to the coffee table and spread her legs, holding her arms out in an obvious ‘come here’ motion. I laughed as I walked around the couch, almost collapsing into her waiting arms. Haruka wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in my hair, messing it up. “Sounds like a very rough day indeed.”

I groaned again and looked up at her. “How was your day?”

Haruka shrugged, not letting go. “Same as every other day, I guess. Played with the cat, went for a drive, did some online interviews for a magazine. They’re _very_ interested in you, by the way.”

I fake gagged. “Dear Lord, why? Can’t they care about what you’re actually there to interview for rather than your relationship?”

She laughed softly, then in a sudden motion, she pulled me closer towards her face. “(Y/N), that sounds like you think you’re less important than a stupid race car.” 

She didn’t give me a chance to respond, she just pulled me into a kiss. Never one to deny my girlfriend, I immediately carded my hands into her hair and pulled her even closer. Her hands held my hips fast as she scooted down the couch, laying down completely with me on top.

I deepened the kiss at that, running my tongue along the seam of my racer’s lips. She responded in kind with a soft whine as she opened her mouth. Instead of letting me take control of the kiss, she took the opportunity to push her tongue into my mouth and dominate me. I pulled away for a moment to catch my breath and she immediately went to town, kissing down my neck as I panted for a moment. 

Haruka that as a sign to grip my hips just a little tighter and gracefully flip us over, so she was now on top, just how we both liked. At my shocked and more-than-a-little-turned-on face, she laughed breathlessly and moved back down to continue on my neck.

We both knew that hickeys above the collar were strictly off-limits for both of us, but that didn’t stop her from leaving quarter-sized bruises along my collarbone and shoulders every chance she got. 

I moaned as she sucked on my collarbone, pulling my work shirt down with every kiss she left. I had to laugh as I gasped out, “God sweetheart, you’re really in a mood tonight, aren’t you?”

She pulled away and smiled, “I can’t make out innocently with my girlfriend?”

I laughed again, “I can’t name one time when you pinned me down on the couch that didn’t end in at least one orgasm.” Of course, I never exactly _minded_ when she got in her moods, I just had to set the record straight. “So you cannot tell me that you’re just interested in an ‘innocent’ makeout.

She started to laugh too, "Oh no, you got me. You're the worst villain I've ever faced, you can see right through me!" With that, she pressed her lips back to mine and started to run her hands up and down my sides over my button-up. I grabbed her hair again and pulled the short strands tight, like I had found out so long ago made her melt like putty in my arms.

I guess she wanted to play it differently tonight. The second I pulled, she grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head. "Not tonight, sweetheart. I'm in charge here."

Goddamnit. I couldn't help but moan at her words, so utterly lost in her weight pressed against my wrists. It wasn't often that Haruka got in _such_ a dominant mood, but I sure as hell wasn't complaining. She kissed me again and with her wrists holding mine down, fingers interlaced in mine, I found it so easy to let go and let her lead. 

We stayed like that for a while, simply kissing. Whenever I needed to take a moment to breathe, goddam asthma, she'd simply occupy herself by kissing and biting at anything she could reach. After a couple of minutes, she let go of my wrists, intuitively trusting me to keep them there. She started to unbutton my shirt, one by one, slowly stripping me. After it was unbuttoned, she didn't slip it off my shoulders right away. Haruka left it hanging open for a moment, running her hands up and down my stomach and still-covered breasts.

After only a minute of this, I began to get impatient. I whined and pulled my hands down, disregarding her silent instruction to keep them above my head. I grabbed her sides and tried to pull her up. She may be the one in charge, but I knew how to get her to do what I wanted.

In a flash, she was up. Haruka stood up from the couch and wrapped her arms around my waist, using her Senshi strength to heave me up into her arms. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she lifted me straight into the air, holding on tight. "So that's how you want to play it, _kitten_?"

 _Fuck._ She pulled out the big guns, calling me kitten. It wasn't a power she used too often, knowing that it reduced me to a little turned on puddle.

I immediately melted, nuzzling into her neck and kissing it. She laughed at me, holding me a little tighter. She walked me down the hall to the bedroom, where without ceremony, she dropped me onto the bed; but didn't immediately crawl onto it with me. 

No, she just stood there, arms crossed over her chest, looking at me like she wanted to devour me. At this point, I was too turned on to go full brat. I just laid there, waiting for her to make a move. After another moment of the staredown, she turned her back to me and began to dig through the dresser. A shiver ran down my spine as I saw what she was grabbing out. 

Haruka turned back to me, holding the cuffs to the under-bed restraint system that was still hanging under the mattress. "Is this okay?"

I couldn't nod fast enough. She shook her head, "Use your words, kitten."

"It is definitely okay, 'Ruka."

She laughed again, "There's my good girl. Can I experiment with you tonight? Not tell you what I want to do to you and leave it a surprise?"

"Sounds perfect to me. What have you in the mood to do this though?"

She shrugged. "You've been working so hard and so much lately, I just want you at my mercy for the night, that's all."

I shimmied my hips and made myself more comfortable in the sheets. "Do your worst, Sailor Uranus."

Haruka rolled her eyes and climbed on top of me, pinning my wrists out to the sides. "You have no idea what you just started, do you?"

"Oh, I know _exactly_ what I started dear."

She dropped down just inches above my lips and whispered, "You're such a brat."

I laughed for a brief second before she pressed her lips against mine in a rough kiss, I moaned into it, trying to lift my hands to grab her, but she held me down steady. After a few minutes, she pulled away to finally pull my shirt off my shoulders. As she took it off, she took a moment to kiss down my arms. 

She returned to my lips as she lifted me to sit up. She snaked her arms around my back to pop my bra off, deftly undoing the clasp. I grabbed her head as we kissed for a moment, sitting up for the first time since she first pinned me against the couch. 

She snaked her tongue back into my mouth, forcing me to open up and let her take control of the kiss. As she pulled back, she bit my lower lip, causing me to jump a little. She panted against my forehead for a moment before whispering, "I love you."

I kissed her again softly, "I love you too."

Haruka pushed me back down onto the bed, grabbing the cuffs for the restraints. She wrapped them around my wrists, then attached them to the ties under the bed, leaving my arms spread eagle on the bed. "Can I tie your ankles too?"

I nodded, but said, "If you're going to tie my ankles, you better get my pants off first." At that, I wiggled my hips and ground up into her crotch with mine.

Almost immediately, she grabbed my hips and pushed me down as she sat up to straddle me properly, "Oh no you don't. You don't get to take this any faster than I want to."

Fuck. It was going to be a long, long night. I wasn't complaining, but it still meant that she was about to edge me for hours. Which, while fun, wasn't really appealing to my instant gratification brain. 

While I was distracted by my crushing realization of my inevitable fate, Haruka moved to unbutton my pants. She slowly unzipped the fly, pressing kisses to my hips right above the hemline. I moaned softly, bucking my hips up just a little. Haruka pulled them down slowly, slowly, slowly. She kissed down my thighs, pausing to bite my inner leg ever now and then. She finished pulling off my pants, leaving me left in only my underwear. She settled in between my legs, leaving me spread eagle and unable to clench my thighs. She played with the top hem of my pink lacy panties for a moment.

"I always love this pair on you," she admitted softly, "you always look so fucking hot like this."

I whined and pulled on the restraints, "'Ruka, _please."_

She laughed and hooked her fingers into my underwear and pulled them too. As she revealed my cunt, she sighed, "God kitten, you're already so wet. Is this all for me?"

"Yes, yes it is. Please-" She cut me off with a quick kiss to my pussy, leaving me breathless. She pulled away after that, pulling my panties all the way down.

She grabbed the ankle cuffs and finished tying me up, leaving me completely exposed and motionless.

I was completely naked and was struck with the realization that she was still fully clothed.

"Haru, please."

She smiled in a teasing manner, "Please what kitten? Use your words."

"It's not fair that I'm already naked and you... you're still dressed."

She laughed. "No, it isn't. And guess what, sweetheart?" she leaned back down to whisper only an inch from my lips, "you look fucking hot like this, knowing that I've got you stripped bare for me while you beg me to show you even an inch." After she finished, she bit the tip of my nose while running her hands up and down my sides. "Is this what you want?" Do you want me to grab you and pull on your nipples like I know you love?"

I nodded frantically, pulling against my restraints. She laughed again, kissing me deeply. As she pulled away, she breathlessly said, "Where's the fight? Where's the brat I know? Did I tame her that quickly?"

"Haruka, you know that the minute you pull out those cuffs I'm putty in your hands."

She grabbed my hips as she sat back up, squeezing so hard I knew I was going to bruise in the morning. "Yeah, that's the reason I love tying you up so much. Seeing you so docile, ready to take whatever I give you. That's what you really want, right? You play fight as a brat, but I know that you just want me to tame you so, so bad."

I just moaned, not even giving her a response. It didn't matter, she knew she was right. She kissed me again, reaching up to play with my breasts, rolling and punching my nipples just hard enough to feel. I moaned long and low into the kiss. I never had sensitive boobs, but she had learned and adapted, using more force than she would on a more sensitive woman.

We made out for a few more minutes, me occasionally moaning and breaking for air. After that though, she started to kiss down my neck again, and once she got below my collar, she made it her mission to find every spot that didn't already have a hickey on it and correct that grave mistake.

I threw my head back and moaned, already starting to float in the sensation of her weight on me, her lips and teeth against my neck, the soft weight of the cuffs against my limbs, stopping me from reaching out and grabbing her like I so desperately wanted.

One particularly hard nip to my breast pulled me right back down to earth, immediately bucking up and whining. "'Ruka, please _please_ stop teasing me!" I shouted, trying to grind up as much as I could with her body still pinning me down. 

"Hmm... no, I don't think I will," she replied, biting just as hard on the other breast, giving me matching hickeys. "And who said you got to make a demand, kitten?"

I moaned again as she palmed my boob, cupping it and rolling my nipple between her fingers. I couldn't respond, not now.

Finally, she started to move a little lower. She ran her hands down my stomach, spider walking and tickling me, just a little. I hadn't ever been a fan of actual tickling, but the way she ran her hands along my body, brushing just soft enough to feel, _damn._ Haruka's lips followed too, kissing down the few moles and freckles I had. She dipped her tongue into my belly button, making me squirm. She completely avoided my pussy, leaving hickeys into my hips and thighs. She moved down to my shins, then kissed back up the other leg. She kissed and nipped at my inner thighs, moving slowly. When she bit hard at the apex between my thighs and crotch, I jerked straight up and yelped.

She didn't even hesitate to stop what she was doing, sitting straight up and grabbing my face. "Are you okay?" She asked, worried about my cry.

I nodded repeatedly for a moment, "I'm good, you just surprised me." 

She nodded back, taking a moment to kiss me softly, "You know what to do if I go too hard, right?"

"Of course. Red to stop." Whenever she checked in, I was to tell her exactly what the safe word was.

"Good girl." She kissed my nose, then returned to her spot between my legs. "You're always so good for me."

I moaned and jerked my hips. "If I'm so good, fucking touch me already!"

Another savage bite to my hip. "And you were being so, so good." She moved from my center and climbed all the way off the bed.

"No, no, no, please _please_ don't leave me, I'm sorry!" 

"Should've thought of that before you were a brat," she shrugged, rifling through the drawer again. "I was going to be nice and let you cum, but then you had to go and do that to me." I didn't see what she was pulling out, she kept them out of sight from me. Well, except for one thing. 

Haruka walked around to the side of the bed, holding a blindfold. She held it out in front of me, a silent sign of 'is this okay?'

I nodded slowly, not inherently opposed to being blindfolded, but I liked to look at her too much to be super happy about it. She smiled and kissed my forehead, pushing aside my bangs to properly plant her lips there. After that, she grabbed the blindfold again and tied it around my eyes, lifting my head up gently to position it properly. She tested the fit, making sure I couldn't see anything. "Is that comfortable?"

"Yeah, it's good." I didn't feel or hear anything for a few seconds. I barely even felt the bed dip under her weight, but suddenly…

_Buzz._

I jumped, but she was already right there, holding my hips down as she pressed it to my thigh. It didn't feel right, I needed it higher, but the start it gave me was her plan. Haruka giggled, and I was pulled out of the sensations to stop and admire her. She didn't often giggle, so anytime I heard her, it was a cause for celebration.

"Scare ya?" She asked, already well aware of the answer.

"Only a little," I admitted, "but you're going to have to try- _OH MY GOD._ " Even as I was ready to tease her, she pressed it right against my clit. Just for a second, but it was definitely long enough to shut me up.

"Aww, what were you saying babe?" She pressed it in a little more and I let out a strangled moan. "Here, let me..."

She pulled it away, depriving me of all sensations. I groaned and cried out weakly, "Nooo..."

"What were you saying? Sorry, I didn't let you finish."

"Ohhh, you bitch!"

Immediately, the vibrator was thrown off to the side as she bolted up the length of my body. Her hand rested on my throat, not squeezing, but I felt the weight. "What was that?" I think I was premature in calling you my good kitten because you're just being bad tonight."

I moaned and pulled against the restraints. “‘Ruka, I’m sorry sorry please please-”

She bit my nose again. “You’re really going to be sorry. I was planning on going easy on you but…” I felt her climb back down and press her cold fingers to my thighs. “Now, I’m not so sure. You better convince me you deserve it.”

She didn’t move after that. I barely felt her breath blowing across my thighs. She was waiting. Waiting for me to beg.

I pulled on the restraints, unwilling to beg for it just yet. “God, ‘Ruka-” 

I didn’t even notice that I couldn’t feel her anymore until I suddenly felt her tongue brush up the length of my folds. She was already holding down my hips, stopping me from bucking up like I so desperately wanted. She dragged her tongue, up, up, up slowly, barely using enough pressure for me to feel, much less get any pleasure from. 

“Now, there’s a pretty sight.” She moaned. It seemed like that taste wasn’t enough for her either, because she then went down again, dragging her tongue along with her. I moaned at the feeling and heat of her sliding across my heat. She dipped briefly into my entrance, just enough to get a taste for my slick, then ran her tongue back up to my clit and sucked on it for a brief second. She moved back down and started to tongue-fuck me properly, digging her fingers into my thighs hard enough to bruise. 

“Dear God-” I moaned, trying so hard to move with her but not being able to. “Please, I need more.”

She nodded into my center, withdrawing her tongue from my entrance and moving back up to my clit. She took it into her lips and began to suck. One of her hands moved from my hip to my entrance, sliding two fingers into me and slowly thrusting, curling up against my g-spot as she did so.

My eyes rolled back as I moved with her as much as I could. God, it was so good. She started to move faster, even using her teeth to softly bite and pinch at my clit. She moved her fingers quickly in and out of me, scissoring and twisting to vary the sensations. I was moaning nonstop, so lost in her slowly working me up to the edge. I groaned as I almost hit it, and cried out, “-Ruka! I’m going to!”

She stopped. _Fucking hell._ Haruka pulled her face completely away from my center, withdrawing her fingers and leaving me to hung out to dry. I whined, jerking my hips up. “Now, that’s for calling me a bitch.”

I whined again, “‘Ruka, ‘Ruka I’m sorry please, please let me cum!”

I heard her laugh again and felt the vibrator on my clit again. She didn’t turn it on yet, holding it against me. “Now, kitten, you better not cum. You cannot cum until I let you, okay?” 

I nodded quickly, wanting _something,_ not realizing what I was agreeing to. She turned the vibrator on, holding it on my clit. She used her hand to hold me down as I bucked up against the wand, already anticipating my movements. She didn’t tease me with it, didn’t pull it away to give me just a taste of the pleasure I was so desperately craving. 

No, Haruka held it against me fast, letting my orgasm build and build. _She was testing me._ Waiting to see if I could hold it back, if I could stop myself from cumming even with everything that I needed to cum right there. 

I moaned loudly, screwing my eyes shut behind the blindfold as I lost myself in the sensation, just briefly. I panted, desperately wanting to cum but not wanting to disappoint her. I tensed my thighs and tried to hold back the pleasure, tried to give no reaction or movement because I knew that would send me over the edge. 

“‘Ruka, ‘Ruka, _please_ it’s too much-!”

“You know what to say if you need me to stop.” She said gently, loud enough for me to hear over my own heartbeat beating in my ears. “But I know, I just _know_ you can be my good girl and take this.”

I groaned and bucked my hips just a little. I couldn’t talk, not right now, I couldn’t acknowledge what she was doing to me. 

* * *

Her free hand moved up and down my thighs for a few minutes, before she slowly, slowly removed the vibrator. At this point, I was straight up crying from the effort of trying to hold back my orgasm. I moaned as she pulled the vibrator away, trying to blink back the tears.

“ _Please..._ “ I moaned quietly, voice too shot to beg for her properly.

“Close your eyes.” She commanded softly. I did so without hesitation. 

The fabric around my eyes loosened, then slowly came away from my face. I was glad she told me to close my eyes, even through my eyelids the room was so, so bright. My eyelids slowly fluttered open to see her staring down at me. It took a second for her face to come into focus, but as I was looking up at her she leaned down to kiss me softly.

“You did so, so good baby girl.”

I moaned into the kiss and broke away. “Please, please, please, _please_ don’t leave me like this!”

She ground her _still_ clothed center into mine. “Kitten, I would _never._ I would never. Tell me what you need.”

I whined as she slipped her hand back down, her long and thin fingers dipping into my dripping center, slowly thrusting and curling her fingers. It wasn’t enough, God no, it wasn’t enough.

My mind went blank as I ground against her, unable to answer her question. I shook my head frantically, trying desperately to get some relief.

“Come on, kitten. Use your words.”

I was barely able to choke out- “You! You, please!”

Her soft laugh seemed so far away. “You have me, sweetheart. What do you want me to do?”

“I need to cum!”

“Do you want my strap? Do you want my tongue? Do you want the vibrator again? Come on baby, tell me what you need.”

I moaned at the thought of her eating me out, holding me down until I came on her tongue. Or the vibrator, finally being able to cum to the intense pleasure. But no- 

“Strap. Strap, please.”

She laughed. “That’s my girl, I know what you need.” She kissed me again, briefly dipping her tongue into my mouth. She didn’t even have to get up to get the strap, she knew me well enough to grab it beforehand.

She stripped quickly, apparently just as eager as I was. 

Haruka tied it to her hips, getting ready to fuck me in earnest. She crawled back down the bed, untying one of my legs. “Do you want me to untie you completely?” I shook my head rapidly, enjoying being at her mercy too much. “Good girl.”

She propped the now untied leg up over her shoulder, basically bending me in half as she straddled me again, the strap resting at my cunt. I moaned at the sensation, hoping for _anything_ by now.

She slowly, slowly slid into my heat, coating the dildo in my arousal as she entered. I moaned as she seated it inside me. “You ready?” She asked, already knowing my answer.

I barely had time to moan, “Yes, _please-_ ” before she started to move.

Haruka started slow. We hadn’t used the strap in at least a month, so her patience helped me adjust. I moaned softly, it wasn’t nearly enough but it was at least something.

“You okay kitten?” She asked as she thrust her hips, mouthing and biting at my thigh. 

I groaned out, “yes, yes, please, faster.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” She picked up the pace, starting to snap her hips against mine. I moaned louder, my voice breaking off into a choked out scream as she moved faster and faster.

It wasn’t going to take long for me to cum, I had been on the edge for too long to have any hope of holding out. The only thing-

Before I could even form the words to ask, her free arm already snaked down, furiously rubbing my clit. I whined, jerking my hips against hers as she rubbed circles around my clit.

“Come on kitten, I need you to cum. You’ve gotta cum around my cock, I need it.” I moaned, I was so, so close. Just a little more, just a little faster.

The pleasure suddenly honed in on my clit as my feet and hands started to buzz with my oncoming orgasm. _“Please, please, please Haruka-”_

“Cum for me kitten.” 

I almost screamed as my orgasm crashed against me. Haruka moaned too as my eyes rolled back, losing myself in the pleasure. I barely heard her say, “That’s my good girl. You’re always so good for me.” She didn’t stop completely, her hips and fingers slowing as she helped me ride my orgasm.

As I was coming down from my high, she gently set my leg back down, removed the strap-on, then moved to start uncuffing my other limbs. She took my wrists in her hands and pulled me to sit up, rubbing the angry red lines where I pulled. She held me close as she moved to lean against the headboard, holding me in her lap.

“You’re such a good girl for me. You did so, so good.” She ran her fingers through my hair as I shuddered out the last waves of my orgasm. “I love you so, so much. You were so good for me.”

I whined, suddenly embarrassed at the praise. I nudged my face into her neck, ghosting kisses along her throat as I started to come back to earth. “You didn’t come, babe.”

She laughed breathlessly. “If you’re up for it, I know that was a lot.”

I giggled softly. “I’m always in the mood to eat you out, dear.”

“Well, I don’t doubt that.”

I sat up, just a little bit, so I could look at her properly. I cupped her face in my hand, admiring the way she instinctively leaned into my touch. “I love you,” I said softly.

She smiled, “I love you too.”

I leaned in to kiss her, holding her face in my hands as I softly pressed my lips against hers. She sunk down into the kiss, holding me tightly. I moved to kiss down her neck, occasionally biting and nipping as I worked my way down her body. 

I helped her to scoot further down the bed so I could easily reach her heat. I kissed her stomach, feeling her lean muscle. She didn’t quite have a six-pack, but years of exercise and superhero work had left her with a layer of muscle I was constantly in awe over. She hissed in pleasure, holding her hands loosely in my hair. I moved down to her center and moaned at the wet heat that awaited me. 

“Babe… you’re this turned on?” I teased. After we were done playing, I was always able to tease her right back without the “fear” of being flipped over and made to learn my place.

She groaned as I flicked my tongue out to get a taste of her slick. “Wouldn’t you be? Watching you so far gone just from what I’m doing…”

I hummed in agreement, then moved towards her in earnest.

She was already too wound up for me to tease her. Her hands, which had previously been softly carded through my hair, grabbed it by the roots and pulled as I buried my face in her pussy, flicking over her clit. I moaned at the pressure and grabbed her hips. One of my hands crawled down to play with her entrance as I ran my tongue around her clit in circles, tongue fucking her in earnest. 

I inserted two fingers into her heat, twisting and curling just how I knew she liked. She moaned breathlessly and threw her head back. Haruka was never super vocal in bed, so any moans I could wring from her sounded like music to my ears. I

I ate her out in earnest, using more and more pressure as her thighs started to tighten around me, boxing in my ears so I couldn’t hear anything but my own heartbeat, pulsing in rhythm to my tongue. 

“Fuck, kitten-!” She groaned. Her orgasm was so, _so_ close. I curled my fingers up, hitting that soft spot I knew would push her over the edge.

I buried my nose in her clit and took just a moment to beg, “Please, _please_ cum for me ‘Ruka.”

Hearing me beg for her orgasm threw her over the edge. Her thighs clamped around me, ankles crossed and digging into my upper back. Her hands pulled my hair as I slowly circled her clit, holding her on her orgasm before letting her down gently. She panted as she slowly released me, spreading her legs back out and letting go of my head so I could move back up her body. I pressed a kiss to her nose and forehead. 

After Haruka finished coming back down to earth, she groaned and looked at me. I ran my hands through her short hair, grown out a little too much. “Baby, you need a haircut,” I whispered, ruffling my hands through her blonde locks. She laughed breathlessly, grabbing me and pulling me down to cuddle with her. She laid on her side, chest pressed to mine as she held me close. 

“You did so good for me.” She said again.

“Hmm, even though I was a brat?” I teased, leaning up to rub my nose against her.

“Ahh, you know I love it when I get to tame you. When I get to leave you breathless-” she ground her hips into mine, “when the pleasure is just too much for you to think of anything else.” 

I moaned softly, grinding into her too. “Round two?” I whispered.

She smiled. “Only if you’re up to it, sweetie.”

I kissed her in response, holding her face as her hands moved down to my ass to get a handful. Just as she was about to flip me on my back-

We felt a third weight on the bed. She lifted her head-

“Cleo!” She called, smiling at our geriatric orange cat. “What’s up, baby?” Cleo meowed angrily, and Haruka froze. “ _Fuck._ ”

I looked at her. “Did you forget to feed her?”

She laughed and pressed her head to my shoulder. “I was going to feed her when I was making dinner.” She rolled over and got out of bed, picking up the cat. “Sorry baby, I promise I didn’t forget about you. Here, let’s get you and _kitten-_ ” She pointedly stared at me, the haze of lust still barely present in her eyes, “some dinner, okay?”

I laughed, the familiar curl of arousal still in my stomach. “Dinner then round two?” I asked as I also got out of bed.

She kissed my nose. “Dinner then round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote 10 pages of smut and I'm not even sorry jfc


End file.
